Tonight in the Woods
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Viktor Krum finds himself regretting wandering the Forbidden Forest of Hogwarts by himself at night. Written for September Writing Club's Sophie's Shelf, and September Event: Sewing 101 on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. (warnings for age gap, and rape.)


**Hey everyone. This story was written for September Writing Club's Sophie's Shelf, and September Events Sewing 101. For Sophie's Shelf I used the Other Era Fem/Slash pairing of 72. Barty/Viktor. For Sewing 101 I used the prompt set of knife, regret, and crimson. Warnings for age gap, and rape. If these things make you uncomfortable please turn back now. If you find yourself able to read this content I hope you enjoy Tonight in the Woods.**

Barty felt the younger man struggling underneath him. This one didn't want to go down without a fight he grinned as he grappled with the boy in order to regain his dominance over him. Not for the first time during his encounter with Viktor Krum did Barty Crouch Jr. wish he had brought the knife he was planning on bringing out to the Forbidden Forest.

Barty felt a sharp pain in his face as Krum brought his head back towards his head back sharply. Knowing his nose was probably broken he chuckled huskily against the younger boy's neck. "He likes to play," he cooed in lust filled voice. "I like to play too." He pulled the belt from the struggling boy's pants causing him to go ballistic on Barty.

"You won't get away with this," yelled the voice. "Karkaroff will hear about this."

Barty groaned in lust and annoyance as he covered the younger man's mouth with his one hand and yanked his pants down with the other.

"Viktor, Viktor, Viktor," he tsked the boy's name as he yanked down the boy's crimson undergarments, "didn't anyone tell you that the Forbidden Forest is a dangerous place for young men and women at night?" Putting the boy into a choke hold he undressed himself hastily.

"You'll regret this," hissed Viktor as tried yet again in vain to get away from Barty.

Slowly entering the squirming boy he licked Viktor's ear before whispering, "The only thing I do regret, my sweet, Viktor, is not doing this sooner." He chuckled as he rolled his hips against the younger man's. "I've been watching you and bidding my time. I knew you'd be foolish enough to come to Forbidden Forest by yourself sooner or later." Pinning Krum's swinging arms to his side Barty picked up his pace. He knew he wouldn't be able to control himself let alone the strong Seeker he was currently riding at the moment for long.

A twig cracked near by causing Viktor to struggle again. Before he could get a word out though Barty's hand was back over his mouth muffling the hopeless cries that came out.

Hoping whoever was nearby would leave soon Barty felt himself nearing his climax. A quiet moan slipped from his own lips as his thrusts began to sloppier and sloppier.

"Oh God," whispered trying to keep himself quiet so he could continue his fun uninterrupted. "Would stop struggling for a second." He hadn't meant to hiss at the boy that way but he was making it hard for Barty to control himself.

"Don't," came the quiet moan.

Barty couldn't help the loud moans that escaped his mouth as slammed his release into Viktor Krum. He had always had thing for younger men when he was in Hogwarts and that hadn't changed much now. Pulling from Krum he gently slapped the younger boy's ass as though he was his friend and not some stranger that had just raped him.

"You'll want to get dressed before anyone finds you out here," Barty told Viktor pulling on his own clothes. "It would be embarrassing for the great Viktor Krum be found wondering naked in the woods around Hogwarts. Wouldn't it?"

Watching Viktor numbly dress he knew the only thing he did regret about a few minutes ago was not using the Imperius Curse upon the stronger young man. Bending him to his will. He'd remember that for next time.

"Obliviate!" cried as he pointed his wand at Viktor Krum smiling at the fact that no one would know what happened tonight in the woods.

 **If you read past the first Author's Note I hope you enjoyed Tonight in the Woods.**


End file.
